


【日狛】褓姆

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 2





	【日狛】褓姆

狛枝凪斗，希望峰學園二年級生。

在不明的原因驅使下湊近了忌村學姐，而中了藥物。

如今落到電梯裡，引起群眾的關注。

心智年齡正常，但身體…，狛枝凪斗也不知道怎麼說，這短手短腳的進了電梯可就完全出不了直到可以被″大人″發現為止。

抓起對方，小泉教訓著，按不著電梯鍵就別跑進去啊！

「但拖著這一身衣服，我也去不到樓上啊」狛枝凪斗說著。

即使把衣褲捲到底，狛枝的小胳膊也只能露出一點點，舉起手臂也可以看到底頭光潔的小身體。

如此這孩子在別人手中輾轉地落到了日向手裡。

或者說在跟七海走散後，左右田獨自看顧著這小鬼在遇到日向後就把人給丟著，如脫兔一般的跑開。

「「…………」」  
相互尷尬地對視著，對方這般凌亂的衣服，日向怎麼也看不過去，加上襯衫過長走來的時候全蹭上灰，整個看來就髒兮兮的臭小鬼一樣。

藥性似乎會持續將近一個月，但如此的身體對方生活上確實有許多不便，看著日向，狛枝向著他用還未發育前的奶音說著。

「我好像被大家討厭了啊…日向君」  
說著加上有些委屈的模樣確實有些惹人憐愛。一時間有部分同學出於對待孩子的憐愛有些過意不去的提議自己可以照料這一個月。但左右田也立刻反應過來。

「不、不、不，再怎麼說裡面也是青春期的男性啊！！」

一番爭論下，狛枝因為衣不蔽體，加上孩子的體力影響，最後是撐不住的找了個位子縮起來自顧的睡下，等候自己的結論。

醒來的時候，狛枝已經在日向的後背上了。

「日向君？」

「嗯…」

「唔嗯……」伸展著自己的小身板，狛枝攀上日向的臉側，從這裡往前看去是一直以來自己的視線，晃著腳自己竟然要跟日向回家，說來還有點小高興。

不過後續確實有點麻煩。

一個月說長不長，但說短其實也不短。

對於狛枝就是如此。

他首先遇上的問題是衣服，雖然後來把袖子綁起來可以做一件無袖上衣，但是全身還是會被風灌進去而不自覺的發抖起來。礙於自己還是那個狛枝凪斗。狛枝沒想過跟他人說，只是變成如此嬌而脆弱的身體似乎也禁不住這樣折磨，猛地一聲噴嚏，把一旁還在熟睡中捲起被子纏在自己身上的日向給嚇醒。

「怎、怎麼了……」  
懵懵地問著。日向還沒能想起身旁的人變小的事，反倒是抓起鬧鐘確認下現在幾點鐘了。

在看見現在也才清晨6點多而已，日向才尋著聲音摸索一旁的人。一抓就抓到對方涼颼颼的小腿，而猛地意識到這尺寸不大對的想起昨天的事。

「啊…抱歉…」  
昨天夜裡也是擔心對方會被自己踹下床，日向才把人安在床內側，但一覺之後什麼都不記得了，還把全部的被子捲走任由對方在清晨內受凍著。

昨天的事發生得過分突然，任誰也沒有適合狛枝的衣服，加上這樣的模樣上街也不方便，日向也只是乾脆的把自己的T恤捲起纏在對方身上而已，甚至還想穿過下身包起對方的敏感，這好幾次都讓狛枝跨過的想跑，卻又被日向拽著衣服下緣跑不開。只能按著自己雙腿間害羞地喚著日向。

面對如此糟糕的情況，日向也覺得自己這樣確實不大好，雖然還是狛枝，不過自己這樣猶如欺負他一般的感覺，讓日向最後選擇罷手。

這樣的幸運是隔天就是假日，日向也有時間上街替狛枝凪斗買買衣服。

整套買起來的時間也讓日向獲得不少困擾的眼神，畢竟帶著這樣衣衫不整的孩子，店員先是關心起對方的來歷，隨後完全誤會日向，這樣年輕的爸爸真的很糟糕。光是這樣就夠日向頭大，狛枝還跟著抱怨起來，叫自己爸爸。

逮到機會後日向把孩子帶到試衣間旁蹲下好聲好氣地對狛枝說著。

「你是故意的吧……別叫我爸爸啊、完全會被誤會的……」  
日向怎麼也沒料到，狛枝凪斗會猛地抱住自己後呼了聲爸爸之後消失在自己身後。

「啊……」  
轉過身，日向有一種衝動想把人撈走，無奈服服飾店的東西太多，晃眼孩子就消失了在自己眼前。

本來以為對方只是搗蛋了會，畢竟這樣整自己的機會可不常見的，隔壁也有變得不那麼小的夥伴就來電話。

作為藥品研發者自己也中了藥物只得依靠其他同學忌村學姐以及被拜託協助的新生已經大致看出些大概，雖然一開始僅是身體的變小，但隨著時間的推移，藥物會漸漸地影響到試驗者的心理層面。

「這意思…？」  
好好地假日大家還在為這事忙，而日向已經開始不明白如何了。

「狛枝桑或許會有點幼稚點，還請不要對他們太……哇啊啊、那個不行啊、等等日向君這邊還有點事，總之請您有點耐心」說完，日向當然明白罪木莫名地成為高年紀的幼兒園，據日向瞭解罪木一開始也是想幫忙，作為同樣是藥理相關的成員而加入，但一向冒失的她，不慎打翻了那藥也就成了現在這樣，被一群孩子折騰著。

掛掉電話，日向不由得擔心起來。

「也就是說……現在、他不會走丟了吧」

狛枝凪斗走丟的事日向創沒有跟任何人說。而是自己開始找人，或許狛枝不會跑太遠，這一想，日向才意識到，其實自己對於狛枝凪斗還不大瞭解，他是個怎麼樣的孩子呢？

在剛剛的服飾店員的注視下，日向尷尬地笑了笑，隨後尋著手扶梯往下，正當日向開始覺得焦急時，反倒是對方先行找到自己。

狛枝凪斗也很慌張，本來想躲起來鬧鬧日向的，怎麼也沒想到對方會跑到外頭去，約走越遠，甚至要下樓找自己。所幸自己即使的攔下日向。

狛枝凪斗莫名地激動得想哭，但是不知道為什麼自己就是不能順利的哭出來，而是憋著，嬌小的身體一抽一抽地。抱起對方，日向心慌地喚著狛枝，對方揉了揉還沒滲出眼淚的眼睛，看著日向。

「怎麼了？」

「咦？」似乎不若其他人那般被奪去記憶，狛枝依然保有本來的意識，只是差點被人丟下的害怕讓他小小的身體有些受不住，加上劇烈跑過後，乾咳著。

雖然看著對方難受，日向自然也不怎麼好過，但至少自己不用哄騙對方算是不幸中的大幸了。抱著狛枝，日向順著對方不怎麼順暢的氣息。往下一個樓層去。

到了有育嬰間的廁所，日向把人抱進去換衣服，或許是狛枝衣衫不整像是撿來的，又一張哭花的臉，引來不少女廁的姐姐們的關心，要是狛枝真的失去高中生的記憶，日向總覺得自己等等大概得上警局解釋一番。

換上小朋友的衣服，狛枝看起來也不那麼奇怪。但不知道怎麼地剛剛哭過的模樣怎麼也消不掉，跟一個陌生的哥哥牽著什麼的還是引來不少目光。大多數是問狛枝要不要吃甜的，日向記得他似乎不大喜歡，所幸躲自己身後迴避，活像個怕生孩子。這讓日向覺得帶孩子真的累，不過這還只是另一邊的一半疲累罷了。狛枝算是仁慈的孩子了能聽得到日向控制。

但凡是總是得不到完全的好，雖然意識不受影響，但是打小就身體不大好的狛枝，半路上就開始犯睏，疲累的催促下托住了日向，開始鬧起彆扭的抵抗著睡意。

狛枝並非故意為難日向，只是不這麼做自己似乎快撐不住了，最後是被自己給為難得難受，眼睛再一次泛紅。仔細想起來自己從來不是愛哭的孩子，只有打針時會這麼不安分，但也是因為自己身體總是不好，父母不怎麼會出遠門來為難彼此。

鬧了一陣，日向終於受不了的蹲下身問道。

「你要什麼，用說的啊」

「…………想睡覺」  
被日向抓著小胳膊問著，過了好一會，小朋友也是真的累了，一往日向身上靠，悶悶地抱怨道。

—

這天的照顧，日向覺得可能是因為內裡還是狛枝的關係。這孩子很乖，但是對於自己的災難才剛剛開始。

或許是在外頭折騰的久，衣服又沒怎麼穿好，本想安安穩穩地度過這一個月的，一回家狛枝的樣子就不大正常。

臉頰上泛起不正常的紅暈，本來因為小孩子而有些高溫的身體，現在更是有些燙人的感覺，剛剛在自己背上日向還沒怎麼發現。

這放在客廳沙發上，日向家裡也不見什麼量測溫度的只能靠體感，幾次貼著對方的額頭的騷擾終於把對方吵醒。

緩緩地眨著眼，狛枝困乏的看著日向。

「你還好嗎…體溫有些奇怪」  
日向問著。

「……唔嗯」  
摸著自己，狛枝並沒覺得異常，隨意應著自己大概是睡著才覺得有些累，隨後問日向一起洗澡，什麼也沒發生，日向也累了畢竟照顧一個孩子也夠折磨自己了。最後日向把狛枝抱起安在床的內側睡下。


End file.
